All In Good Time
by megan lisbon
Summary: Randa and Drake have liked each other for a very long time,but the question is,can Drake handle Randa's overprotective big brother,and her ex boyfriend?This story has some drama in it,but not a lot that would change the Genre.
1. Chapter 1:Setting The Scene

All In Good Time

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own drake and josh.If I did,seriously would I be posting something that could be on television on the internet?**

**Author's Note:This is my first Drake and Josh fanfic,so please be nice.**

**Summary:Drake and Randa have liked eachother for a very long time,but can Drake handle Randa's over-protective big brother,and her ex-boyfriend Brock?**

Chapter1:Setting The Scene

Drake Parker had had to share his bedroom with his step-brother,Josh Nichols for about two years now.It wasn't that he minded,a lot anyway,but times like these,when Josh was jumping up and down on Drake's bed,while he still occupied it,was one of the times he did.

"Drake,Get up!I can't jump all day you know!"Josh Nichols,Drake's step brother said,out of breath,for he had been jumping for at least ten minutes now.

"Josh!Get off of me!I'll get up,If you stop jumping on my bed.",Drake replied,very sleepily.This had gotten Josh to stop,and was almost down the metal ladder when it dawned on him,that Drake was lying.

"You're not really going to are you?"Josh asked,very annoyed at the fact that Drake was playing these very childish games with him,at this early in the morning.

"No,not really.",Drake replied,as he turned over on his left side,and closed his eyes,praying to god that Josh would leave him alone,so that Drake could go back to sleep.

"Headaches!You give me headaches!Now get up right now,before I get back on your bed and start jumping!",Josh exclaimed,as he gave Drake his don't mess with me Drake look.Drake had most recently seen this look when he practiced his guitar while Oprah was on.

"Fine.I'll get up.",Drake said,as he got up out of the comfortable,warm bed he had grown so accustomed to during his sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2:The Amazing Megan

Chapter2:The Amazing Megan

"C'mon Josh,I don't need to be blamed for ruining your perfect attendance record.-Again!",Drake yelled up the stairs to his brother Josh.

"Oh,but for your information Drake,you already put a blemish on my record for perfect attendance.Need I remind you of detention?",Josh asked.

"No I guess you don't need to.But hey,since you did say blemish,is that a zit on your face?",Drake asked,pointing out a small,but still very noticeable pimple on Josh's chin.

"Yeah,I guess blemishes are just popping out of everywhere.",Josh said,in his emabarrassed,but somewhat humorous voice.

"Speaking of blemishes.",Drake said as Megan walked downstairs to the table,where she had placed her books the previous night.

"Sup,boobs?",Megan asked,as she walked over and put her backpack on her shoulders.

"Hey Megan hurry up,I can't wait all day.",Drake replied.

"Since when have you cared about attendance,and besides,mommy is taking me to school,like she always does.",Megan replied,amazed that she was blood relation to what she considered at that particular moment in time,a boob.

"But that's where you're wrong Megan.Mom got sick last night,and is staying home from work today.Meaning,I have to take you to school.",Drake replied,amazed that the amazing Megan Parker didn't already know that.

"Whatever.Hold on,I have to go get something.",Megan replied,as she walked up the stairs.

"Hurry!",Josh said.

"Dude,you should really cover that thing up.its disgusting.When you talk,it gets bigger.",Drake said,truly grossed out.Josh simply pointed to his head and mouthed the word,headaches!Just then,Megan came down the stairs,with a bottle of perfume.

"What's that for?",Drake asked,inrigued.

"Its because I have to ride in your car,It'll smell like boy,and I'm a girl,and I don't want to smell like boy.Especially my older boob of a brother.",Megan replied,as she sprayed perfume all over Drake and Josh,who immediatly took action.

"Megan!",Drake yelled.

"Megan,you can't just spray perfume on someone.Its impolite.",Josh reacted.

"You wanna know what's even more impolite?",Megan asked her brother,innocently.

"What?",Josh asked,curious.

"That humongous zit on your face!",Megan said,evilly,and ended it with an evil laugh.

"Enough with the pimple!",Josh said,taking his left hand,and put it up to his face,where the zit was,so it could somehow shield the zit,which didn't work


	3. Chapter 3:Randa Monroe

Chapter3:Randa Monroe

About ten minutes after dropping Megan off at her sixth grade classroom,Drake and Josh arrived at school.Just to torment her,Drake and Josh held her hand when they crossed the parking lot,even though Megan even went so far as to bite Drake's hand,even drew blood.

"Great,now she's going to be a vampire!",Josh said,scared,so he let go of her hand.Drake was pressing down on his right hand,with his left,to stop the bleeding.

"Megan,you should really watch what you do!",Josh said,noticing Drake was in a lot of pain.

"Megan,you don't have rabies, do you?",Drake asked,concerned.

"Wow,I'm suprised you know a word that doesn't involve music,or girls.But I guess that's the one you do.",Megan replied,as she walked to her classroom.

Belleview High School was Drake and Josh's domain,which was far more sophisticated that that of Megan's school.Drake thought,but then he saw some kids with a KICK ME sign on their backs.Yeah right.

"Whoa",Drake said as he saw his long-term crush,Randa Monroe walking down the hall,blinded by her beauty.Randa Monroe was absolutely gorgeous.She had drak brown hair,fair skin,with freckles,just like him,but instead of having brown eyes like his,hers were baby blue.Just looking at her made Drake's heart melt.He had known that he'd liked Randa since as long as he could remember.Of course,she was always taken.But not now.Her boyfriend Brock,who she had broken up with last week,was a fool,he thought.How could you cheat on Randa Monroe?I mean,she looked exactly like Marilyn Monroe.Well,when she was Norma Jean that is.It was rumored that she was Marilyn's great-niece.Meaning,Marilyn would have been her father's aunt,her father's father was Marilyn's brother-or so it was said.He didn't really know if it was a fact or not,but what he did know,was that her beauty sent him into a trance.Drake made his way to Randa.No way was he going to pass this opporitunity up.It was a rare occassion when Randa was unoccupied.

"Hey.",Drake casually said as he stood by Randa.

"Hey,I'm sorry,I'm at a loss of words.Do I know you?",Randa asked,very politely.

"Actually,I'm not sure.",Drake replied.

"Wait a second,you're Drake Parker.Right?Yeah you are.Aren't you?",Randa asked.

"Yes I am.",Drake replied,relieved that she knew him.

"Wow,I love your band.I saw you play at The Brew Note last week.And,didn't you play guitar ar the Zero Gravity concert when Devin Malone's hand got broken?",Randa asked.

"Yeah.How'd you know?"

"Well ever since I saw you and your brother at the talent show two years ago,I became a fan.And about Zero Gravity,my dad is best friends with Devin Malone,so we get free tickets and stuff.",Randa replied,not trying to brag,but somehow it seemed like she was,but Drake didn't notice,because like I said,her beauty entranced him.

"That's amazing!",Drake said,already knowing he like Randa,but now he really liked her.

"Well,Zero Gravity is coming this weekend to San Diego,and I happen to have two backstage passes to the show,and since they'res only one of me,I was thinking maybe you'd like to come?",Randa asked,hoping he would say yes,because she secretly had a huge crush on him,like he did her.

"Are you kidding?Man,that would be awesome!I'd love to go."Drake said,in shock that she asked him outmand to see his favorite band perform.

"Great.Glad to hear it.But,since the concert is Saturday night,and this is Wednesday,maybe we can get to know eachother in a date before Saturday?",Randa asked,then bit her lip.That was one of the characteristivs that Drake had noticed of hers.

"Yeah.How about tonight,at the Premiere?Say about 7:30 ish?",Drake asked.

"Cool.That's great.I can't wair.",Randa said,followed by one of her beautiful smiles that made him weak in the knees.Drake had it bad for her.He knew it,and he didn't even really know Randa,although he always liked her.Even as a child,in kindergarten.

"Well,I better get going to my next class.",Randa replied just after the bell rang.

"Yeah me too.",Drake replied.

"Well it was very nice talking to you,and I look forward to tonight,as well as Saturday night.",Randa added.

"It was nice talking to you too,I'll see you tonight at 7:30.",Drake replied.  
"See you then,bye.",Randa replied,followed by her blowing him a kiss.

"Bye.",Drake managed to get out,before wondering if what had just happened was a dream.It clearly wasn't though,and Drake was excited about that.

**Author's Note:I love all of you guyz's reviews,keep them coming,and I'll keep posting!**


	4. Chapter 4:Josh Nichols

Chapter4:Josh Nichols

"Hey!Josh!You're never going to believe what just happened!",Drake Parker yelled to his step-brother,who was sitting right next to him.

"Dude,there's no reason to yell at me when I'm sitting right here beside you.",Josh replied to his brother that seemed really excited about something.Probably just made out with Stephanie Collins,in the janitor's closet again.

"Randa Monroe.",was all Drake could get out,he was too exited.

"Randa Monroe happened to you?Drake that doesn't make sense at all.",Josh said,not really realizing what Drake meant.

"No,dude,Randa Monroe-I have a date with her tonight.Isn't that awesome?",Drake said,barely able to contain himself.

"Are you serious?She's like the hottest girl in the school!",Josh said,totally not noticing his girlfriend,Mindy Crenshaw,sitting in her assinged seat.

Who is?You better be talking about me,Josh.",Mindy warned.

"Eeew no!Randa Monroe.",Drake replied.

"Whatever man.Mindy's still the hottest girl I've ever seen.",Josh said,as he walked over to kiss Mindy,who was sitting down in her chair.

"Eeew.Remind me to go puke later.",Drake replied to what he considered,worse than anything,but good for Josh.It was weird how he hated Mindy as a regular person,but loved what she was doing to Josh.Josh had really changed since he started dating Mindy,and he loved how it had made Josh.He wasn't really as shy as he used to be,and that was a good thing.Mindy wasn't shy,but she wasn't the social butterfly that Drake was either.As the seconds turned into minutes,in Mrs.Hafer's english class(Drake's least favorite subject),Drake quickly began thinking about what it would be like to go on a date with Randa.She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.He could tell already that working his charm on her wasn't going to work,meaning,he had to be there for her.

"Drake,what is your answer?",Mrs.Hafer asked,evily,knowing very well that Drake hadn't been paying attention,but had called on him to try and embarrass him.

"Uh...What was the question?",Drake asked,dazed and confused from his thoughts.

"According to Greek mythology,who is Hercules' father?",Mrs.Hafer asked,again,evilly.

"Uh...Zeus.",Drake answered,knowing that he was right,but because Josh had actually made him read the material.For once,Drake had done his homework.

"Wrong!Josh,what's the correct answer?",Mrs.Hafer scowled,knowing Drake was right.

"Zeus.",Josh replied with a confused look on his face.

"Correct.",Mrs.Hafer had replied,and then went back to her teaching,like nothing had happened.Drake had gotten used to this,from the first time Mrs.Hafer met him,she didn't like him.She saw who he hung out with in school,and decided that since he hung out with the popular group in school,she'd be rude.After all,Mrs.Hafer thought she knew Drake.She figured,he's a bumb musician,and he won't ever ammount to anything,but unlike the question that Drake had answered,she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5:The Blur and after

Chapter5:The Blur and After

The rest of the day,seemed to be a blur to pretty much everyone.Weird,right?But totally and completely true.

"Randa!",Randa's ex-boyfriend Brock called to her,from the opposite side of the hall as her.Randa was talking to the only friend she had,Jessica.All the other girls had always been afraid Randa would steal their boyfriends,so she didn't have any other female friends,and because of that,Randa couldn't have any male friends either.For if she did,the girls would think there was something going on between Randa and the boyfriend.Randa wasn't like that at all,in reality,she was just as insecure,and afraid as the other girls.Just as her aunt Marilyn had been.Randa was afraid of her beauty.She looked just like Marilyn.She knew that,and while other girls would be counting their blessings,she was afraid.She was afraid that since she looked like Marilyn,she was going to turn out just like her.Not that that would be a bad thing,well professionally.Personally,Randa knew what her aunt Marilyn Monroe had gone through.Her aunt had been as beautiful as you could want to be,but she couldn't have been more unlucky with relationships if she had been the ugliest girl ever.Randa knew she was heading down that path,and that is what scared her most.

"Randa,I'll leave you alone,you'll tell me later?",Jessica said,reffering to the date with Drake.

"Yeah,of course I will.See you later Jess.",Randa replied with a smile,that quickly turned into a frown as she saw Brock running towards her.

"What do you want Brock?",Randa asked,rather annoyed that he was still doing this.She thought he had moved on.

"I want you back.Randa I screwed up big time,and I know that.",Brock said,looking at her eyes this time,and not her chest,as usual.

"First of all,my name is Miranda.I only allow friends to call me Randa.Secondly,I hate your guts,you have not respect to wonen,and especially me what so ever,and thirdly,I already have another boyfriend.He's way better than you.", Randa said,100 sure of what she was saying.

"Oh yeah,and who is that?",Brock asked,ready to fight for her.Brock would probably win too,he thought.Brock was a senior,a very strong senior.He was quarter-back of the football team,and knew that Randa liked him because of his accomplishments,not his looks.For that,she was even more like Marilyn.A beautiful girl like her could have any guy she wanted,but instead,she had made the mistake of choosing Brock.

"My boyfriend is my business.",Randa replied as she dropped her books in her locker,and turned around to face Brock.

"Just tell me.You know I'll find out anyway.",Brock said,and since Randa knew that to be true,she told him,but on her terms.

"I'll tell you,but you have to promise me that you won't hurt him.If you do,I'll get Joe after you.(Joe was Randa's older brother,who was also a senior.Joe was captain of the wrestling team,and **way** stronger than him.)

"Sure.I won't.",Brock said,afraid of what Joe would do if she hurt Randa's boyfriend.

"Drake Parker.",Randa answered,with a smile,as she pulled her jacket out of her locker,and then locked it.

"Drake Parker?You mean that muscian-boy that plays at the Brew Note?",Brock asked,knowing that not only was Drake more attractive than him,but was more popular.

"Yes,and if you have a problem with it,deal with it else where,because I have a life to live.Good-bye,Brock!",Randa said in her most cruel voice.

"But-",Brock tried to say before she walked away,but it was too late,he was gone.

As Randa was walking down the hall,ahe stopped when she saw Drake at his locker.

"Hey sweetie,",Randa greeted her new boyfriend.

"Hi,what are you doing?",Drake asked,confused why she was there.

"Talking to you.Drake,you should know something.Its about us.",Randa said,hating how that sounded.

"Are you breaking up with me?",Drake asked,scared.

"Oh my goodness no!I could never do that.No,this is about Brock.I don't know if you know who he is,but he's my ex-boyfriend.He might try and do something to you.He can't accept that its over.",Randa said,cautiously.

"I don't know how you could cheat on someone you were going steady with,even I've never done that,and I've probably had more girlfriends than him.",Drake said,meaning every word.

"So you know then?Well I just wanted to warn you,because if there's one thing that I know about Brock,its this,he doesn't give up on something he wants.Don't worry,I've got Joe on it.Brock won't hurt you.Oh,and I wanted to tell you this too,Randa said,before she kissed Drake.No,not what you're thinking.It was a normal kiss.Not french kissing.Randa thought that it was very tacky when two people that barely knew each other,were sticking their tongues into each other's mouthes.That's why they didn't.


	6. Chapter 6:After School

Chapter6:After School

"Hey Drake,I saw you kissing Randa.What'd she do to you after you kissed her?",Josh asked,suspecting that he would hear Drake say that Randa had dumped him for kissing her so soon.He had heard that Randa wasn't the type that just went around giving her kisses for free,meaning,she had to like you to kiss you.

"She kissed me.And,she warned me about her ex-boyfriend,Brock."

"You wanna borrow my mase?",Josh asked,assuming that this would be like the time that Drake had gottne him into trouble with one of his girlfriend's exes.

"No,she said her big brother would take care of it,so I'm fine.",Drake replied.

"Oh,okay,but the mase is always here if you need it,"Josh said,as he patted his brother on the back.

"Okay,yeah whatever.That was weird.Hey,where are you going?",Drake replied and questioned Josh as he was leaving the bedroom they shared.

"Over to Mindy's.",Josh replied,with an honest look on his face.

"Oh,okay,I'll tell you about Randa later then.",Drake added,as he walked over to his refrigerator,and pulled out a mocha-cola,then sat down.

"Ok.",Josh said,and then left the room.

Meanwhile,over at Randa's.

"Miranda darling,come her.",Randa's mother,Debra called from her office.

"Yes,mother?",Randa asked,peaking her head into her mother's office.

"Come in her,and close the door behind you.",Debra Monroe said.Randa didn't know what was going on,but she didn't have a very good feeling about it either.

"Yes mother,what would you like?",Randa asked.

"It has come under my attention tht you broke up with your boyfriend Brock.Brock is a fine young man with a bright future.I was wondering If you could tell me why you broke up with him.",Debra questioned,just as the lawyer that she was.

"Well,mother,Brock wanted a lot of things...Things like other girls.He cheated on me,with my worst enemy,Hannah Stuart.I am not going to accept that.",Randa replied,with a smile on her face,that she was now dating again.

"Darling,why do you seem so happy about this?That was horrible of him,you must be heartbroken.",Debra replied,frightened that her daughter was pleased at this.

"Yes,I was heartbroken at first,but I found someone.Someone that I know would **never** do that.His name is Drake Parker.",Randa replied,proudly.

"Parker?I've heard that name before.Anyway,I'm so glad that you've found someone that makes you happy.When will your father and I have the pleasure of meeting this fine young man?",Debra replied,truly happy for her daughter's happiness.

"Well, actually he and I are going on our first date tonight.So if, you don't mind,It won't be anytime soon.",Randa replied,hoping that the day they did meet,they would love him.

"Allright.That's fine,I understand.When is your date?",Debra asked,befor adding,"and where?"

"The Premiere theater,tonight at 7:30.",Randa replied,glad her mother was accepting this.

"You can go,but I expect you home by midnight.Okay?Now I don't mean to push you away,but I have a lot of work to do,so close the door on your way out.",Debra Monroe replied to her daughter's date,shortly before shoving her head into a mountain of paperwork.Her mom was dedicated,she had to give her that,at least to her clients.

"Ok,thanks.",Randa replied,as she excused herself from her mother's office,and headed upstairs to her bedroom,to decide on an outfit for this splendid occassion.


	7. Chapter 7:The Preliminary Premiere

Chapter7:The Preliminary Premiere

"Hey Josh,I wasn't expecting you here.",Mindy replied to Josh knocking on her door.

"Well,I just thought I'd come and see you,that's allright isn't it?Cause I can leave if this is a bad time,",Josh stated,half serious.

"No,come on in,its just that I was shocked to see you at my door.Would you like a soda or something?",Mindy asked,and replied,as she and Josh sat down on her couch,in her neat living room.

"No thanks.",Josh said.

"Okay then,what would you like to do then?",Mindy asked,curious as to why he was there.

"Could we just talk?",Josh asked,looking Mindy in the eyes.

"Okay.",Mindy replied,hating small talk even more than she did before.

"What do you think of Miranda Monroe?",Josh asked,hoping for the honest answer that he knew Mindy would give him.

"Miranda Monroe.Isn't she related to Marilyn Monroe?Well,I think she's beautiful.She doesn't seem to have that many friends though.She has like one friend.Jessica something.I feel bad for her.She seems so shy,so insecure towards others,like everybody is always judging her.",Mindy replied,followed by a long sigh.

"She is related to Marilyn,I think.She only has one friend?I thought that the only people that only had one friend were the ugly people that sat at the "Loser"table.But she like always sat at the cool people table,by Drake,and all his buddies.And a lto of older,popular kids.",Josh stated,remembering kindergarten.-For some reason,something stuck out about Randa.

"Male popular guys.You see,Miranda probably did have female friends when she was in like kindergarten,but believe me when I tell you that its hard enough to find a guy that you like,and he likes you back,and a lot of girls are threatened by Randa,because they think she'll steal their boyfriends.",Mindy explained.

"That's terrible.Mindy,while you were explaining that,I remembered something.About Miranda.I hope Drake doesn't make me sleep in the bathtub again for this."


	8. Chapter 8:The Premiere

Chapter 8:The Premiere

As Drake Parker walked into The Premiere theater,at 7:25.he didn't even notice Brock,and all his jock buddies in the back corner,innocently eating and sharing some laughs,or so it seemed.

"Hey Drake.",Randa greeted.as she found him in line for popcorn.

"Hi Randa.",Drake replied,with a smile.  
"I'll go find us a table,okay?",Randa said,as she flashed him a smile,and then went to find a suitable table.As soon as she sat down,she had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

"You're dating her?",Gavin,Josh's co-worker asked,before handing Drake the popcorn and sodas he had just payed for.

"Yeah I am,why?",Drake asked.

"Because I've seen the girls that you usually bring here,and I've gotta say,she's a real step-up.",Gavin said,handing Drake his purchases.

"What do you mean bu that?",Drake asked,very defensively.

"Dude,I just mean the girls you date,they always seem so sure of themselves.You can see it in the way they walk.She seems different.",Gavin said before he ran away.

"Yeah okay.",Drake said,making his way to Miranda,who was in need of help.

"Randa what's going on?",Drake asked,as he rushed over to Randa.who was arguing with her ex-boyfriend,Brock.

"Drake,he won't listen.I keep telling him to leave,but he won't,and he's ruining our date and all I wanted was to get to know you,and he has to ruin it.",Randa said,followed by her plopping herself on the chair that she had previously awaited for Drake,and started to cry.

"Randa don't cry...",was all Drake could say to comfort her,before Brock intervined.

"You're Drake?You're jus the guy that I've been looking for.",Brock said,before he lifted his fist up in the air,but was stopped.Only by Miranda,who had been crying so hard,that her once fair,and full of freckles face,was now red,and puffy.

"Hello,Joe,you're in theater 2?Brock is doing it again.I'm scared.Please help us.",Miranda told her brother through her electric pink,razor phone.-While standing between Drake,and Brock.

"Miranda what are you doing?",Brock asked.

"What are you doing to my baby sister?",Miranda's brother,Joe yelled from across the room,causing a scene.

"Joe...What are you doing?"Brock asked,before running out of The Premiere,his jock buddies behind him.

"Randa,are you okay?Did he hurt you?",Joe asked,after he had scooped her off the ground,to protect her even more.

"I'm fine Joe.You can let me down.",Randa replied.As Joe ley his baby sister down,he turned his attention to Drake.He knew Drake Parker.Rather,he knew of Drake Parker's reputation.He did **NOT** want Randa dating a player.And from the stories that he had heard,that's what he was.

"Hi,I'm Joe Monroe.Randa's big brother.",Joe said,figuring he'd give Drake the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm Drake.Randa's date.",Drake said,nervous that Joe was going to kill him.

"Joe,be nice.",Randa warned her brother.

"I have to go to the bathroom,I'll be right back.",Randa stated.After she left,Joe made it clear how he felt.

"Drake,Randa's my baby sister,and I want to make it very clear that she's been hurt a lot in the past,and well,if you break her heart,I'll break something of yours,okay?",Joe asked,very serious.

"Okay.",Drake responded scared.


	9. Chapter 9:The Confession

Chapter9:The Confession

After that very confusing remark from Joe,the rest of the night was 100 better.Even so,that when Drake arrived at his home,15 minutes before curfew,he was certain that he wasn't going to have to worry about anything broken.As a matter of fact,he was very thrilled about the date.It was 11:45,when an excited Drake Parker made his way up to his bedroom.

"Drake...I have to tell you something.Its important.",Josh said,when his brother walked through the door of the bedroom they shared.

"Okay.What is it?",Drake asked,confused as to why Josh was up this late.

"I kissed your girlfriend.",Josh said,nervously.

"I know,I know.I'm over Susan.I've been over her for a long time now.Man,forget about it,quit torturing yourself.",Drake answered.as he changed into his pajamas.

"No.I mean I kissed Randa.A long time ago.",Josh said,scared of what would happen next.

"Huh?",Drake asked,in shock of what he had just heard,as he turned around to face his step-brother who was now sitting in his bed.

"Well let me tell you a story,okay?When we were in kindergarten,remember how there was two kindergarten classes?",Josh asked,not waiting for Drake's reply.

"Randa and I were in the same one.She was so nice.and we were friends.She used to come over all the time to play.She came to my birthday party,I came to hers.Anyway,one day,when I found out that my mom left and wasn't coming back,I was really sad.We were outside of her house,in her tree house,and I was crying,and she told me not to be.She said that even if no one else in the world was there for me,that she would be.She told me that she liked me because my dad was the weather man,I had never missed a day of school,I was the smartest kid in the class,and that I was the best friend she ever had.I guess even at that age,she was into guys with accomplishments.Anyway,she also told me that whenever she got a scratch and it hurt,her mom or Dad,or Joe would kiss it and it would make it all better.So then,she kissed me to make me feel better.Drake I"m soo sorry!",Josh said,preparing to get yelled at.

"Sorry about what?That was really nice of Randa.She must have really liked you.But anyway,how could you forget kissing Randa?I mean,I've kissed lots of girls in the past,but she's the best kisser that I've ever had,and you've only kissed like what three people in your life?",Drake asked.

"Well thank you for the depressing moment.Mindy seem sto think that since my mom left me,and that was really tramatic for me,I blocked it out.Since you started dating her,it brought back old memories.",Josh stated,glad that Drake wasn't mad.

"I'm so sorry.",Drake said.

"About what?",Josh asked,puzzled.

"Your mom leaving you like that.My dad died,and that was it.But your mom left.I'm really sorry.",Drake said,meaning every word.

"Its not your fault.But Drake,don't blow your relationship with Randa.I'll give you some advice about her,if you like.",Josh said.

"Okay.I can't believe it,but I'm gonna take it.",Drake said.

"If there's one thing I remember about her,its this,she has a different view of the world.She thinks everyone is good.Her heart is as big as the sky.She also probably likes romance.As a matter of fact,why don't you call her and play her a song?",Josh offered.

"Yeah that'd be cool.I'll just put her on speaker phone,so I can play the guitar too.",Drake said.

"Okay then,I'll be in the living room then.",Josh stated.

"No man,I'm gonna need you in here with me so that I don't do something wrong.",Drake added.

"OKay.Fine with me.",Josh said.


	10. Chapter 10:The Phone Call

Chapter 10:The Phone Call

As Drake and Josh were preparing to call Randa,all she could do was pray.

"Oh god,why does my life have to be like this?Why is life so hard?Why can't I live in a normal family?And why must my life involve such chaos?",Randa prayed while she clutched her teddy bear,as tears rolled down her cheaks.All around her was misery.Her mother and father were fighting again.This time it was worse.It had never been this bad before.Glasses breaking,stomping,and yelling.Her parents would probably divorce,even she knew that.But then again,she had thought that ever since she was five years old,and so far,they hadn't even separated.Oh it was definetly worse this tiem,Joe wasn't home.His curfew was at 2:00,Randa's was 12:00 but only because she was a junior.When she was a seniot,it would be 2:00.

"Ring!Ring!"Among all the chaos around her,Randa still heard her cell phone ring,and ran to answer it,normally she wouldn't,but since she was in that much of a need to talk,she answered it.

"Hello"-An obviously upset and crying Randa answered.

"Randa?Are you allright?",Drake asked,as her and Josh stood in their room looking confused.

"Drake I don't know if I should tell you.",Randa said,right before the yelling got even louder,and another glass broke.

"What's going on?",Drake asked,concerned.

"Its my parents.Don't worry,they're not hitting each other.They're throwing things.And yelling.They always do this.Its never been this bad before.",Randa said,through her tears.

"How long have they been like this?",Drake asked,worried.

"Since about 12:15(It was now 12:30)They usually stop right about now.Actually mother just went to bed,I heard the door slam.So its over now.",Randa said,relieved,but still very upset.

"Do they do this a lot?",Drake asked.

"Usually no.Lately yes.They fight like wild animals,but make up like dogs.Tomorrow when I go to school,everything will be cleaned up,as it nothing happened.",Randa said.

"That's terrible.",Drake said,looking at Josh who had written on a piece of paper,Invite her to dinner tomorrow,just you and her,here.

"Listen Randa,would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?Just you and I at my house?",Drake asked.  
"Yes.I would like that.But for now Drake,do you mind If I get some rest?",Randa asked,knowing she had to sleep soon.

"Of course.Well I hope that you have a good sleep.G'night.",Drake said.

"G'night.",Randa said,as she clicked her phone off,and cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note**:**I would just like to add,that I have added this drama to the story,because I'm sure that you guyz don't want to read about how some rich,beauty that's related to Marilyn Monroe,gets the hottest guy in school,so I added this part to show that there are going to be obsticles in the relationship for them.Stay tuned,The next chapter will be entitled,**_More Secrets_.**I'll give you a** little **sneak peak,Randa reveals more secrets.The next chapter is going to be the longest one so far,so be prepared!**


	11. Chapter 11:More Secrets

Chapter11:More Secrets

After school that day,Randa went over to Drake and Josh's,for her date.

"Just come on in,and make yourself comfortable.",Drake said,as he remembered,they had the whole house to themselves.

"Drake we need to talk.",Randa called to Drake who was getting them both mocha colas,and a bag of potato chips.

"Yeah what about?",Drake asked,as he handed Randa her mocha cola.Randa waited until Drake sat down to start talking.

"Drake,I'm more complex than I look.",Randa started.

"I know.",Drake replied.

"Drake there's a lot that we need to discuss.Its stuff that's happened in the past.",Randa tried to begin.

"Joe warned me not to break your heart,or he'd break something of mine,cause you've been hurt a lot in the past.Does that have something to do with it?",Drake asked,trying to help.

"Sorta.Umm,for starters when I was a child I was raped.-By the way,please don't tell anyone.Not even Josh.I know he's your brother,but I mean I hadn't even told Brock,or any of my other boyfriends that I've had.The reason I"m telling you this is because well last night.You heard everything.I trust you.",Randa said.

"You were raped?By who?",Drake asked.

"I was getting yo that.I was about eight.My mom,dad,and Joe were at one of Joe's midget-football games.Mother's "father"was baby-sitting.I don't want to go into details,but it happened then and there that I was raped.I just thought that you should know.If you no longer wish yo see me,I understand.",Randa said.

"What?Why do you say that?Randa,just because of what happened to you doesn't mean that I've suddenly lost interest.",Drake said,honestly.

"That's what I wanted to hear.",Randa said.And for the rest of the night,everything was perfect.At last,some happiness for Randa.

"Well I couldn't tell you anything else.",Drake said,as he leaned in to kiss Randa who backed away.

"Drake...I can't kiss you knowing that I still haven't told you something important.",Randa said.

"What is it?",Drake asked,annoyed that Randa hadn't ley him kiss her.

"I used to have a very big crush on Josh.-And also that I've had a crush on you for longet than I told you.",Randa said,but was cut off by Drake wehn she tried to continue.

"Oh really?",Drake asked,amazed that the gorgeous,and famous in San Diego Miranda Monroe had a crush on him.

"Well yes I have.I even kissed Josh.I hope that its okay.I mean,I wouldn't want you to be upset or anything.",Randa replied to being cut off.

"No I"m not upset.But tell me,how long have you had a crush on me?",Drake asked.

"Lets see.Well yo answer your question,I'm going to have to ask you a question.Drake do you remember in kindergarten when all the girls except my best friend Jessica were saying that I was,I don't know,in the exact words of the girls,a butthead who thinks that she's all that,and that she's the most beautiful girl ever?You were the only one that stood up for me.You told them all that I wasn't all of those things.You told them that I was cool,and since you're Drake Parker,they believed you.Since then Drake.Since the first time we met.",Randa said.Now she was ready to kiss him.

"You're wrong.That wasn't the first time we met.The first time we met was when my mom was your mom's secretary.We were like three at the time I think.You were so gorgeous.You still are.Drkae said,before noticing that Randa was crying.  
What's wrong?",Drake asked,recollecting what he had said to see if anything he said could have made her upset.

"Do you think that because I look like Aunt Marilyn,that my fate is just like hers?To be destined to have great professional sucess in life,but no luck in love?"Randa asked,a little embarrassed that she was crying in front of Drake.

"Well No I don't think that.Randa,your Aunt Marilyn had never really felt loved.I hope that you have.",Drake started.

"What?By my parents?Yeah right.Mother and father are always working.Do you know what its like to have of all your 17 birthdays,to have only about 5 of them actually celebrated and remembered?The only one in my family that ever loves me is Joe.That's why he's so protective over me.He hates it when I'm upset.",Randa replied.

"Well if this helps at all,Miranda Monroe,I've always loved you.",Drake said,shocked at his own words.

"What?Drake this is **way** to soon for you to love me.How can you say that?",Randa said,confused.

"How can you say that its too soon when I've known this all along?For like over 11 years,I've loved you.The way you smile,the way you're so kind to everyone.Even your enemies.How you see the world and everything in it as positive,even thought you've been hurt too many times to count.I could go on and on,but Miranda there are way too many things about you that I love to waste your time telling you.

"You're not allowed to call me Miranda.I only allow my enemies,and my family to call me that.I allow everyone else to call me Randa.This includes my friends and teachers."Randa explained.

"Am I just your friend?",Drake asked,sadly,because he thought that that's the only way Randa thought of him.

"Oh no Drake.You're much more than that.",Randa said,as she went into kiss Drake,but was stopped by a big water balloon filled with slime,that dropped down from the ceiling,all over her and Drake.

"Megan!",Drake yelled,as Randa just sat there and laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny?",Drake asked,as he started tickling Randa,which made her laugh even more.So much that it made Drake laugh.

"I'm sorry Drake,its just that we were having such a serious moment,and then this happened.Oh it felf good to laugh.I haven't laughed in quite some time.You should really lighten up a little,I mean your sister obviously wants you to know she's thinking of you.Its cute.",Randa said,before the whole family arrived.

"Hello!We're home!",Audrey Parker yelled.

"Hi Drake.I'm sorry,you're name is?",Walter asked,before he noticed that his son and his date were covered in slime.

"Why are you two covered in slime?",Josh asked,as he walked in the house.

"Me-",before Drake could continue,Randa answered for him.

"We were talking and,for some strange reason,a water balloon filled with slime,splattered all over us.",Randa answered.

"Well that sure is on Miranda,I'll wash your clothes.",Audrey offered.

"Thank you,but really I could just have my brother Joe drop off some fresh clothes,and wash these,and I'll be as good as new.I don't mean to sound impolite,but how do you know my name?",Randa questioned,and replied.

"You're Debra Monroe's daughter.right?Her and I used to be such good friends.I thought that you might also like to take a shower.",Audrey replied.

"Yes I would like to,If its no trouble.Yes Debra is my you excuse me a moment while I call my brother?",Randa asked.

"Of course.",Walter replied,just as Megan walked through the door.When she saw what she had done,she felt bad.She knew that Drake was having a girl over,but not Miranda Monroe.She had known since she was a toddler that Drake loved Randa,now all she could do was preay that Randa didn't blame Drake for all that had happened.As much as she loved torturing her brothers,what she didn't want to do,was murder them.She knew that if Randa dumped Drake because of her,that would be like a double murder.Because if Randa dumped Drake,he might as well have been runover by a semi truck,and even that wouldn't begin to compete with the pain that he would probably feel.If that happened,Josh might as well suffer the same fate,because he hated to see anyone in pain,but of all the people that he hated to seeing in pain,the most,it was probably Drake.

"Drake,who's this?",Megan asked innocently,as she made her way towards him.-she had decided to play it cool,and act like she had no idea who Randa was.

"SSSSSshhhh.Megan this is Randa.She's on the phone with her brother,so could you be quiet?",Drake answered.

"Fine.",Megan whispered.

"Thank you so much Joey,I love you,",Randa finished her conversation,before she made a kissy noise.Muah!Randa said as she hung up the phone.

"Oh hello,you must be Drake and Josh's younger sister,Megan.Its such a pleasure to meet you.",Randa greeted as she extended her green slime filled had to Megan,for a hand shake.Megan took Randa's hand and shook it.No wonder why Drake loved her.Not only was she gorgeous,but also polite.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too.",Megan replied as she shook Randa's hand.Audrey and Walter were very pleased at this.Not only had Drake brought home and obviously well-mannered girl,but one that was polite to Megan.Usually Drake's girlfriends preteded that she wasn't there.This not only upset Audrey and Walter,but Megan too.Why would they do that?

"You should preobably get into the shower.",Megan said,guilty,as she looked at her handy work.

"I probably should.Drake could you show me where that is?And Josh,its been a while hasn't it?You've sure gotten more handsome.",Randa said,in her teasing voice,that Josh was framiliar with.

"Yes it has.You certaintly are more beautiful since the last time I saw you.",Josh said,teasing.You see the average person would think that htey were flirting,but of course they ween't.YOu see the had started this joke when they were in kindergarten,after seeing this joke on a televison show.Randa and Drake were about all the way upstairs,when Drake asked,"YOu were just joking,right?"

"Of course.Josh and I started doing that when we were in kindergarten.Drake not to get off topic or anything,but what am I going to wear until Joe gets here?",Randa asked.

"My mom has robes.You could wear one of them.I'm sorry about them coming home,I had no idea.",Drake answered.

"Its cool.",Randa said,as Drake handed her a towel,wash cloth,and one of his mother's robes.

"There you go.Enjoy!",Drake said.

"Oh no,darn it.Uh,Drake could you come here?",Randa said,as she walked into the bathroom.

"What' wrong?",Drake asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Just come here.",Randa said as she looked around.

"Is there a problem?",Drake asked,confused.

"Yes there is.Drake,the last time that I went in to kiss you,we got interrupted by the slime balloon.This time,there are no pranks.",Randa said,as she kissed Drake.After the kiss,Drake left the room,so Randa could take her shower.


	12. Chapter 12:Spaghetti

Chapter12:Spaghetti

When Randa got out of her shower and put on the robe that Audrey had been so kind to let her borrow,she could smell the delicious smell of her favorite food,spaghetti.

"Mmmmmmmmmm.That smells great.",Randa said,as she stepped out of the bathroom,and began to walk down the hall,to the stair way,but accidently took the wrong way.Randa heard a guitar playing and she loved the song that she heard.It was her favorite song,one that Drake had written,it was called,I **_Found A Way_**. Randa opened the door from where the song was coming from,and just stood in the doorway,thinking to herself,he really does have a lot of talent.Finally,Drake's song ended,and she was noticed.

"Hi Randa,sorry about that.",Drake said as he looked at Randa who seemed caught up in the song.

"Don't be Drake.That is my favorite song.You are extremely talented Drake.",Randa said,as she stood in the doorway.

"Thanks.Did you get lost in the hall?",Drake asked,as he got up off of his bed,and headed towards the door,where Randa was.

"Yes I did.",Randa said,as Drake and her steeped out into the hall,and started walking.As soon as they were about to turn the corner in the hallway,Josh popped up with a bag.Obviously the bag contained Randa's long lost clothes.

"Oh hey.Randa,these are yours.Joe just dropped them off.",Josh said,as he handed Randa the bag.

"Thank you.Which way to the bathroom",Randa asked.

"My dad is in there,and it could take a while.You can dress in our room.",Josh said.

"Okay.",Randa said,as she walked back to Drake and Josh's room."Will you guys wait for me,so that I don't lost?",Randa asked,as she turned around.

"Sure.",Drake replied.Once Randa was inside of their bedroom,Drake and Josh began to talk.

"So what did you guys do?",Josh asked,sure that something sexual had occured.

"Nothing.She kissed me before her shower,and that was it.Josh,you said we'd have the house to ourselves.",Drake replied.

"I know.I'm sorry.I forgot that mom doesn't work late today.",Josh replied.As Randa stepped out,looking gorgeous as usual.The boys' mouthes dropped.

"You-"

"YOu look great.",Drake cut Josh off.

"Really?I only have on jeans a t-shirt,and a hoodie.Thanks.",Randa replied as they all walked downstairs to the living room/dining room,just as dinner was being served.

"You made it in time for dinner.Drake,Josh,Randa,you guys can eat in Drake and Josh's bedroom if you want.",Audrey Parker said,since there wasn't enough room for Randa at the dinner table.

"Okay.",Josh said.

"Cool with me.",Drake said.

As they all got into Drake and Josh's bedroom,with their dinner,Randa couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's so funny?",Josh asked.

"Time.Being here,and eating dinner at your house.And that you two are brothers.",Randa replied.

"Yeah,that is funny,Who would have thought that?",Drake replied,and added a chuckle.Drake,Josh,and Randa all ate dinner in Drake and Josh's bedroom,and as they talked,Drake couldn't help but think,was he really in love with Randa?Josh also couldn't help but think,was Randa the one for Drake?No,not the one that he'd date for more than three weeks.The only one for Drake.


	13. Chapter 13:The Concert

Chapter13:The Concert

Let's skip ahead a little,shall we?Its the night of the concert,two nights after we last heard of Drake and Randa.If memory serves correctly,Drake was wondering if he was in love with Randa.

"Randa!Randa!Drake's here!",Randa's older brother Joe called to her from the first floor.

"I'll be a minute!Hold your horses!",Randa yelled back as she was making last minute touches.She **_HAD_** to look perfect,no doubt about that.All that was going through her mind,was that Drake had said he loved her.He couldn't,could he?I mean,they'd only been dating for three days.But they had known each other since they were five years old,no three.So that means that Drake had loved Randa for almost fifteen years now.Why?Why hadn't he told her earlier?Randa quickly brushed away all thoughts when she heard yelling again.As Randa walked down stairs,and saw Drake,she was looking at the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with,but of course she didn't know that.When Drake saw Randa,he knew he wanted to marry her,I mean even if he did ask Rnada to marry him then,the chances that she would say yes,were very slim.Since Drake knew that,he decided that when he did propose to her,it would be when they both knew they loved each other.But maybe Randa did love Drake and she was just acting?I mean she wouldn't be the first in her family to be excellent at it,Drake thought.

"Hello Drake,sorry it took me so long.",Randa said,as she hugged him tightly.

"Its okay,Randa,you look beautiful.",Drake honestly replied.

"YOu don't look too shabby yourself.",Randa smiled.

"Now Randa,be home by six.",Joe warned.

"okay.",Randa said.

"Now be careful,and watch out for those weirdos out there.",Joe said as he watched hie baby sister and her boyfriend step into his car and drive away.

"So how come you get to stay out til six?I'm only allowed to stay out until four thirty,since its a concert.",Drake said,as he drove.

"Because,we're going to a concert.Even though the concert ends at two thirty.",Randa said.

"Then what are we going to do with the left over time?",Drake asked,not sure what her answer would be.

"The real question is,what aren't we going to do?I go t Devin to let us go to his mansion.Since you're such a big fan,I thought you might love to go to his house.Oh,he's got a pool,there and everything.",Randa replied,as they walked into the concert hall.

"Wow,that's great.YOu know,I"m gonna have this many screaming fans someday.",Drake predicted,accuratley.

"Me too.",Randa replied.

"Don't tell me that you're going to be a rock star too?",Drake asked.

"NO,I'm going to be an actress.After all,its a family tradition that has been abandoned in my family since Aunt Marilyn.",Randa replied,with a grin,thinking that sone day she ould be a famous movie star,and married to the hottest rock star there ever was,Drake Parker.Wait,a minute,was she just thinking what she thought she was?


	14. Chapter 14:The Mansion

Chapter14:The Mansion

"That was an awesome concert!",Drake said to Randa,while they were in the back seat of Devin Malone's limosine.

"Yes it was.",Randa replied,unconsciously.

"Where's Devin?Isn't he going to come home?",Drake asked.

"Yes,but not now.As part of his contract with the record lable that he's signed with,he has to stay after to sign autographs,and what not.But don't worry,you'll get to see him again.",Randa replied.

"Okay.SO how far away is his mansion?",Drake asked,a little bummed that Devin wouldn't be riding with them.

"About fifteen minutes away.Not that far away."

"Do you guys come over to his house a lot?"

"When he's in town we do,but since he's not in town a lot,we don't.Before ZeroGravity became really successful,we did.But of course,he didn't live where he does now,then.",Randa replied.

"Interesting.So how does your dad know Devin?",Drake asked.

"Well,they've known each other since childhood.They actually grew up on the same street.Their mothers took labor classes together,they were actually born three days apart.They've just always been best friends I guess.I'm not allowed to call him Devin actually.I have to call him Uncel Devin,so that's cool.",Randa replied,with a smile.

"So what does your dad do for a living that brings him closer to Devin?

"My father is an agent.He's like never home too.Just thought you should know.I know that was totally random,just like my life.",Randa replied.

"Oh that's cool.Is this Devin's house?",Drake asked,amazed that being able to afford a house like this one,was possible.

"Yes it is.",Randa replied,as she and Drake stepped out of the extremely large limosine and headed towards the extremely large mansino.The house was very astonishing.It was five stories tall,had a built in gym,pool,sauna,ten bathrooms,ten bedrooms,and a bathroon,and a kitchen to go with each of the bedrooms.It also had a tennis court in the back yard,an inground pool,a hot tub,and a swing set that Randa used to play on when she was a child,at Devin's old house.

"Wow,I guess this is how the rockstars live.Maybe I should take a pointer from your Uncle Devin,cause by the looks of it,he knows how to live,I mean look at this place,it must've cost a fortune.",Drake replied,hypnotized by the house.

"He's not married,or even to my knowledge dating anyone.If he wants intimacy,he has a one night stand.",Randa replied,truthfully.

"So",Drake asked.

"Are you serious?Drake he puts his personal life last to be successfull.He hasn't gone on a real date in years.The only things that he has to show for himself are materials.He's about fourty years old,has no kids,no wife,no girlfriend.Sure he has a billion dollars,but you can't curl up with money at night can you?This is the first time that I've seen him in about five years.Remember how he called me little Randa?Yeah.Last time I saw him I was little Randa,at twelve.",Randa replied.

"So he doesn't have relationships.I bet he does see some women.",Drake replied,as he and Randa sat down,on Devin's black leather couch,in the enormous mansion.

"Drake,his relatinships with women generally last one night.He has one nights stands,and then never sees the person again.The longest relationship he's ever had is with Juanita.She's his maid.She's worked here for about ten years,well for him for ten years.And as far as I know,they've never been intimate.I know he's your idonl and everything,but he's not successfull where it really counts.When I'm his age,I hope to be married with a huge family of about twelve,with an amazing career.",Randa repllied,matter of factly.

"Why do you want so many kids?",Drake said,interested.Because,most of the girls that had been in his health class during Sex Ed,.had made up their minds not to have kids after they saw the birth tape.He really couldn't blame them,for that though,because judging by how the woman was screaming,it hurt.But then again,she wasn't like most girls.

"I want so many kids because you'll never be alone.YOu'll also be needed.I guess I'm the kind of person that needs to feel desired to feel complete.I have a strong need to never be alone as long as I can help it.If I'm alone,than nobody wants me,which means nobody desires me.Maybe that's why I want to be famous.Then,everybody wants to be with you,working with you,or anyway affiliated with you.",Randa replied,frightened at how much she sounded like her Aunt Marilyn.

"Wow You really are insecure,aren't you?Who would've thought?I mean,you really ahve no reason to be.",Drake replied.

"Beauty isn't everything,Drake.I want to feel beautiful inside.Which is something that I've waited a long time for.When someone looks at me,they usually tell their friend,or someone close to look at the attractive brunette.I don't want to be known as only that.Of course,being what others say is beautiful,has its positive results.Many aren't.Beauty fades.Intelligence doesn't.Well,not unless you have an illness,and even then,they're making great strides to cure those diseases.",Randa replied.

"So what would you like people to say when they talk about you?"

"I would like others to say,she seems like a very well-mannered,intelligent person.You know,like,ooooh,she seems cool.I like her.Maybe the only people that will say that are blind people.People just can't get past looks.Its like nobody understands me.",Randa replied,knowing there was only one other person who did,and she was sitting on her Uncle Devin's couch with him.

"I do understand you.But I can't say that I feel that way.People jsut usually seem to understand me for what I am.Well,people that matter to me.You do,don't you?",Drake replied,and asked."

"Yes,But there's still a couple of things that I don' understand.LIke,why do you love me?I mean,I'm moody,shy,introverted,insecure,and a whole truck load of other mental defects.",Randa replied.

"Because.You understand me.You've never judged me.You're always kind.You never underestimate anyone,and I know that whatever crazy schemes that Josh and I get into,you'll be there,to bail me out.",Drake replied.

"Well Drake,you've over estimated me.I'd never bail you out.PSYCHE!Yeah right.YOu know that I've always got your back,as long as you can handle me,and my drama filled life.",Randa siad.

"You know that I do.I really love you Randa.",Drake replied,scaring Randa.

"Drake,you're scaring me.You say that you love me.But are you going to be like all the others,and leave when the going gets even rougher than it is now?",Randa asked,hoping for the honest answer that she hoped Drake would provide,as she stared intensly into his brown eyes,and sat indian style on the leather couch,that was going to give her a waxing if she didn't get up soon.

"Of course I wouldn't do that.I may have been known to do that in like all of the other relationships that I've had.But listen Randa,I never loved anyone else.And you wanna know how I know that I love you?Because all that stuff that they describe as love in all the movies is only a fraction of how I feel about you.This is much stronger than that.It might scare you,but its the truth.",Drake said,staring at Randa who looked like she had just been told that she only had three months to live.YOu know that look,that worried,scared,confused look of torture.

"Wow.You're deep.Susan Zelmer never said that.",Randa replied,reffering to Drake's ex,Susan who had kissed Josh and then lied about it.Remember her?

"Susan knew the old Drake.She knew the part of me that is limited to those that know the Drake Parker reputatino.I know what people say,I'm not an idiot.Susan Zelmer probably told you that we had sex,right?",Drake replied.

"That was actually my only other questin for you.Were you?Cause you know Susan.She's always lying.",Randa replied.

"No we weren't.She wanted to be,but I refused.As much as I thought I loved her,I couln't be.ANd I never have.The reason why,incase you're wondering,is because,if we broke up,which we did,I couldn't deal with the fact that I hadn't loved her,and that It would be wrong.",Drake replied,revealling his biggest secret,that he Drake Parker,was a virgin.One that would probably ruin his reputation if word got out.Great way to be yourself around your friends,right?

"'That's my answer to that question too.But my last,last question to you is,when will other people understand us?",Randa asked.

"All In Good Time.",Drake replied,guessing that it would be a while before that happened.


	15. Chapter 15:Why?

Chapter15:Why?

About one hour later,guess who finally showed up?Devin!

"Hello little Randa,I'm home!",Devin called,as he threw his leather jacket on the ground,and looked around,to see where Randa and Drake were.

"Uh,Devin's home.",Randa said,as she fixed her blouse,and Drake wiped off Randa's lip gloss,so that Devin wouldn't know that they had been making out.

"In here!",Randa and Drake yelled.

"Oh there you are,I was starting to think you were doing something inappropriate.",Devin said,walking into his living room.

"Why would you think that?",Randa asked,nervously,so much that it showed in her voice.

"Randa,you really must think I'm an idiot.Two teenagers that seemed very much in love at my concert,alone in my mansion,on my couch,unsupervised.You must've been doing something.",Devin replied,as he sat down in between Randa and Drake who had pulled away from each other,upon the arrival of Devin.The truth was,they hadn't been doing anything other than making out.They hadn't even thought of doing anything else,had they?

"Of course we weren''t.",Drake replied,cooly,it was his cool lying voice that adults always fell for.

"Oh.Okay.Then tell me this Randa.Why are your brazierre staps down to your elbows?",Devin asked,knowing that Randa would reply honestly.

"Because Uncle Devin,we were just,you know.making out.Its really no big deal,I mean,its not like in three months,I'm going to have to buy a test.",Randa said,not convincingly.

"Really?Randa,Drake,I really love you two,well Randa,I love you.Drake,you're a good kid.Randa,Drake,there are things that both of you need to understand.I know what peer pressure is.Hell,I gave in to most of it.But that doesn't mean that you guys should.",Devin said.

"Wait a minute.",Drake began.

"You thought we were having sex?Uncle Devin,all night,even at your concert,my bra has been giving me trouble.Its too small.YOu thought that Drake and I were...",Randa couldn't even finish the sentence,so Drake did.

"You thought I was feeling her up?",Drake questioned.

"What would you think?I mean,you two are obviously in love.Its only natural to assume.",Devin said.

"Uncle Devin,you sure seem to bring up love a lot when you speak of Drake and I.Uncle Devin,have you ever been in love with anything other than your career?I mean,you never go on dates!",Randa questioned,honestly.

"NO,I haven't.I never gave it a try.When I was your age,I was more concerned about getting a record deal to even think about love.THat's what I was talking about with peer pressure.In High School,a rock'n' roll guy like me was cool,because he had tons of girls,and knew how to please them,if you know what I mean.I hope that's not what its like for you Drake.",Devin replied,hoping for the honest answer that this time,Drake would give.

"Thats true.But I haven't.I mean,I love Randa,but we both want to wait.I mean,teenage life is complicated enough,the last thing we need is sex to add on to the list.",Drake replied,noticing that this time when he said he loved Randa,it didn't freak her out.

"Yeah.I love Drake too.I think that you can't really have love,unless you all stand on the same common ground about sex.Uncle Devin,all the guys htat I've ever dated,always wanted to go further with me than I wanted.Drake doesn't think that way.",Randa added,noticing that Drake and her would be together forever.Then they both saw that Devin was crying.

"Devin,why are you crying?",Drake asked,figuring that it was because they loved each other.

"Because I wish I had that.I'm happy for you two.YOu deserve each other.",Devin replied,shoving away the tears that had begun to stream down his face.

"You will.",Randa replied,as she squeezed Devin's hand,and put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh,Dev,you won't tell Mr.Monroe about this,will you?I mean,he might not let us see each other if you do.",Drake asked,hoping he wouldn't.

"Who would I be if I broke up true love?You two were meant to be,and I couldn't break up true love.",Devin replied,stepping off of his couch,and walked upstairs to his bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16:Chaos

Chapter16:Chaos

"Drake,you didn't do your homework,did you?",Mrs.Hafer asked,in her routine voice,but was shocked at his reply.

"I did my homework.",Drake replied,smiling.He wasn't just smiling because maybe he could get Mrs.Hafer off off his back,but because of Randa.His 18th birthday was in a little less than a week.She would be eighteen the same day.It was pretty cool,they were born on the same day.That was when he was going to propose.It would be wierd,being the only one in his senior class with a wife,but he wanted to begin his life with her then.He was sure she would say yes,but insist on a long engagement.Actually,they hadn't talked about what their wedding would be like.But judging by how she liked to do things,there would be a long engagement.

"What?Drake,did I hear you right?I must be hallucinating.",Mrs.Hafer replied,dramatically.

"Yes Mrs.Hafer,I did my homework.",Drake said,waving his three page essay in the air,proudly,like a soldier would do a flag.

"MY,My,My what on Earth possessed you to do that?",Mrs.Hafer asked,taking the essay out of Drake's hands.

"Actually,my girlfriend made me do it.She said she wants me to succeed.",Drake replied,as about every girl in the classrom's heart sank.Because,if Drake Parker admitted that he had a girlfriend,he must really love her.

"Well,as entertaining as it is to keep track of your personal life,I must be getting back to.Drake,good luck.",Mrs.Hafer said,squeezing Drake's arm a little.

"What do you mean by good luck?",Drake asked,in reply.

"I think you get my point.",Mrs.Hafer said,as she went back to her teaching.

At the end of the class,while Drake was walking out of the room,he saw a framiliar face enter,and another framilar person calling his name.

"Drake,come here.",Mrs.Hafer called,as Randa approached Drake.

"How did it go?",Randa asked,as Drake and her held hands.

"Good.She wants to see me.Hold on.",Drake replied.

"She can come in,its no big deal if she hears this.",Mrs.Hafer called from her desk,as she saw Drake holding Randa Monroe's hand.She knew who Randa was.Randa was a student of hers as well.Randa had the highest GPA in her grade.

"Yeah Mrs.Hafer,what do you want?",Drake asked,Randa on his arm,as they both made their way to Mrs.Hafer's desk.

"Hello Miranda.Miranda,Drake,could you two sit down?",Mrs.Hafer replied.Drake and Randa exchanged confused glances,but sat down all the same.

"I understand that you two have been Monroe and Drake Parker,I never thought in a million years that you two would date,but the again,I never thought Drake Parker would do his homework.Drake,this is really about my behavior.I behave certain ways to certain people because of their image.Your image to me was that of a popular musician,that thinks that all you need to get by on in life is your looks.Granted,they can get you far,but not very far.Miranda,you understand that,which is why I nearly had a heart attack when I heard you two are dating.Miranda,you are one of my best students,and if you can find good things about Drake,so can I.Drake,I was very cruel to you.I am very sorry for my actions,they were wrong.I was quick to judge you.The real reason that for over the past two years,I've been so angry towards you is becasuse,I want you to succeed.I thought that If I made an example out of you,that you would try hard.It took a while,but now I think you've got it.",Mrs.Hafer said.

"Wow,so you want me to keep dating Randa for better grades?",Drake asked.

"If Miss.Monroe is to blame for this new Drake,then yes.But,its your choice.She seems to be a good influence on you.",Mrs.Hafer said,realizing that Randa and Drake would probably always be together.

"Thank you Mrs.Hafer.".Randa said,shocked at what was going on.

"Miranda,I forgot to tell you,you passed all your graduating in a week!",Mrs.Hafer said,shocking Drake,and embarrassing Randa.

"Thank you Mrs.Hafer.",Miranda said,remembering that she hadn't told Drake about her being switched to twelfth grade a year in advance,since she was so intelligent.

"You are free to go.",Mrs.Hafer said,before Drake and Randa exited her classroom.

"I can not believe that you didn't tell me that you were promoted to the twelfth grade.",Drake said,in shock that she had kept that a secret.

"Drake,I was promoted in December.I mean,I'm still the same age as you,its just that I was promoted.I don't consider myself a senior.I consider myself a Junior,taking all senior classes,if that's at all possible.I'm sorry that I didn't tell you.I just sorta forgot.",Randa said,honestly.

"You forgot?Randa,you can't just forget that!That's almost like forgetting that you have to breath.",Drake said,angrilly.

"No its NoT!Drake,I told you the truth,and as much as I would like to say that I'm perfect and don't make mistakes,I can't.I'm a human being.I forget things,its in the job descriptioin.I told you I'm sorry,what else do you want?",Randa asked.

"Whatever.I have to go meet Josh.",Drake replied,as he walked away.

"Whatever.",Randa choked out,as she began to cry.WHat had she just done?She was breaking her heart.

"You are so stupid,so stupid.",Randa yelled at herself,as she banged her head against her locker,and cried,un aware of Joe standing right there.

"Randa,what are you doing?Why are you saying you're stupid?",Joe asked,giving his sister a desperatly needed hug.

"Joe,I might have sabatoged my relationship with Drake by not telling him something important.I can't lose him.I love him.",Randa said,sobbing in her brother's arms.


	17. Chapter 17:Making Up Is Hard To Do

_**Author's Note:I do appreciate all the fabulous reviews I'm getting,but I'm afraid that there is just not enough of them.I've only got 8 reviews for the whole thing?What is that about?I guess what I'm trying to say is,If I don't get more reviews,I won't be posting more anytime soon.**_

_**Chapter17:Making Up is Hard To Do**_

_"Drake,what's wrong?",Josh asked,in the car on the way home._

_"Nothing.Why do you always assume something's wrong with me?",Drake asked,obviously upset about something._

_"I don't always ask you that.If I do ask you,I have a good reason to.So what's up?And don't bite my head off just for being concerned.",Josh stated,upset and concerned._

_"Randa.She lied to me.Did you know she was a senior?She was promoted in December.She's graduating next week.",Drake said,a little relieved that he didn't have to go through it alone._

_"No.I thought Randa was in eleventh,and going into 12th like you and I.She's in my physics class,but I take 12th grade physics,so that could be why.Drake,did you ever think that maybe why she didn't tell you about her being all genius is because you don't have a very good track record with smart girls.You usually get all weird around smarties.Maybe she was afraid of losing you.",Josh replied,thinking that Drake was going to feel like an idiot that he hadn't thought of that himself._

_"You know man,I never thought about it that way,but I guess you're right.I mean,Randa doeasn't look,or dress,or even act like a geek,so maybe that's why I didn't realize it.",Drake replied,striking a nerve with Josh._

_"Define Nerd.",Josh said,afraid that he already knew Drake's response._

_"Someone that dresses weid.They have bad taste in clothes.They don't have good hair,and they just don't look attractive,and they get the best grades in the class.",Drake said,oblivious to the fact that he was very wrong with his judgement of a "nerd"._

_"Drake,if a nerd is someone that gets the best grades in the class,the Mindy and I are the biggest nerds.",Josh said,insulted.He already knew that Drake's friends didn't like him,but now they thought he was a nerd?_

_"Sorry.I really am.But you know what I mean right?",Drake replied,noticing that he had offended Josh a great ammount._

_"Yeah I guess.But you should fix your relationship with Randa.",Josh replied,as they both got out of the car,and walked into the house,but only to be greeted by one of Megan's pranks._

_"What the----",Drake yelled,as Josh and him were wrapped up into a gigantic rope hammock,that trapped them inside._

_"Megan did this.I know she did.",Josh said,while Drake gave him the "Duh"look._

_"Duh Josh.No,Sheldon did it!",Drake said thinking of how they would get down._

_"Hey!Don't say Sheldon's name in vain!He'll come to get you.Do you need me to remind you of when I got stuck on the roof?",Josh asked,shivering at the memory._

_"That wasn't because of Sheldon,that was because of Megan.She always does these stupid things that make us look like idiots.",Drake replied,feeling very uncomfortable,after all,who wouldn't be if your brother was trapped on top of you?Josh was forced to lay down on top of Drake,who was laying belly up to the celing,and Josh who was also._

_"I know.Tell me about it.Hey Drake,you know something?You're gonna marry Randa someday.",Josh stated,as he looked up at the ceiling,because what else was he going to do?Get down?_

_"I know.But only if she says yes.",Drake replied,as he then coughed rather dramatically,because he had Josh's hair in his mouth._

_"You know something else?",Josh asked,with a smile on his face,which was unusual for this event._

_"What?"_

_"You're comfortable.",Josh replied,with a laugh._

_"Okay,that was just plain weird.I'm gonna try to get my cell phone out of my pocket which is under your butt,so don't think I'm gay.",Drake warned._

_"Okay,Just make sure that you get your cell,and aren't just saying that to feel my butt.",Josh replied._

_"JOSH!",Drake yelled in Josh's ear._

_"I was kidding.Jeeze,the whole world knows you're not gay.Gosh,you should lighten up a little.",Josh replied,as Drake's cell phone turned on._

_"Okay.Who do you think I should call?",Drake asked._

_"Don't call Mom and Dad.They'd only think we were doing this for attention.Mindy wouldn't believe you,Megan would laugh.I guess you should call Randa.I mean,you've gotta call her anyway.",Josh replied._

_"Yeah,but I don't want her to think that I'm only calling her cause I need her.",Drake replied,coughing again,because of Josh's hair._

_"Look,do you want to keep coughing up hair balls?",Josh asked,annoyed that Drake was soo stubborn._

_"So I'm gonna call Randa."_

_"Good choice.Now hurry up,you're actually really skinny,which is breaking my back.",Josh replied._

_"Hey,is Rand there?",Drake asked,since it was a habbit,even though he was calling Randa's cell phone._

_"This is her.Drake,I'm soo sorry I should've told you,but like I said,I forgot.I hope that we're still a couple.Cause,I still love you.",Randa said,not giving Drake a chance to reply._

_"Randa,I'm really sorry.It was all my fault.I shouldn't have been such a jerk.You were right,and I was wrong.I should never have been so rude."Drake replied._

_"Back Aches!You give me Back Aches!",Josh exclaimed._

_"Randa,I don't want it to sound like I'm using you,cause I"m not.But,could you come to my house a.s.a.p. with some rope cutters?",Drake asked._

_"Rope cutters?Yeah.Sure.Why?"Randa asked,puzzled._

_"Its a long story.I'll explain when you get here.Love you.",Drake replied._

_"Love you too.",Randa replied,as she got ready to rescue Drake+Josh._


	18. Chapter 18:Rescue Me

_**Author's Note:So you guys,I'm fine with just getting one review per chapter,its just that I have a ton of chapters that have no reviews,and I don't want that.So,as long as I get one review per chapter,I'll keep it coming,Just so you know,this is the second to last chapter for this story,but I'm writing the sequel right now,and the sequel is almost done.I really don't know how many stories are in the series,but as long as I feel like writing,I'll keep it up.You guys can expect the sequel to be up tomorrow.I'll try for tomorrow anyways,here's more of the story!**_

_**Chapter18:Rescue Me**_

_As Miranda Jean Monroe pulled into Drake and Josh's driveway,she didn't see anything out of the ordinary,making her confused as to why Drake needed rope cutters.As Randa opened the front door,and walked in,she quickly learned why._

_"Drake,Josh,where are you?",Randa yelled,not noticing Drake and Josh,who were directly above her._

_"Up here!"They both yelled.  
"Where?",Randa asked,not noticing what they meant._

_"Right above you.",Josh yelled.  
"What?Oh my goodness.How'd you get up there?",Randa asked,realizing what the rope cutters were for._

_"Megan's pranks have never been this bad before.",Drake yelled._

_"Megan did this?Oh my gosh.If I cut the ropes,you guys are going to land flat on your backs,and die.So,do you guys have any mattresses down here?",Randa asked._

_"We have the sofa.",Josh replied,knowing that he didn't want to die._

_"Okay,hold on,I"m going to move the couch directly below you,so when I cut the ropes,you'll land on the couch.Okay?",Randa asked,running over to the couch._

_"Okay.Please try to hurry.Josh,you need to start using dandruff shampoo again.",Drake replied._

_"Why?How do you know that?"_

_"Let's just say,I'm tasting something other than your hair.",Drake replied,grossed out._

_"Okay,so here's the couch,I"m gonna start cutting now.Just so you know.",Randa replied,taking a deep breath,as she began to cut._

_"Drake,since you're on the bottom,I'm going to cut you a little path so you can crawl out,okay?Then Josh,what I'm going to need you to do,is hold on as much as you can to the sides,since you're not going to have Drake to lean on.Okay,Drake,the whole has been cut,just awkwardly and cautiously crawl out.",Randa said,as she finished cutting the whole.Drake crawled out,and landed on the couch._

_"Thank you so much Randa!",Drake said,going in to kiss her,but Randa stopped him._

_"Not now,we've gotta save Josh too,and you've got hair in your mouth,and from what you said,dandruff.",Randa replied,tapping Drake on the shoulder.Then,she saw Josh hop on the sofa,so she kissed Drake,briefly,because she didn't want to be rude to Josh._


	19. Chapter 19:Really?

_**Author's Note:Here's the last chapter of All In Good Time!Stay tuned for the sequel!**_

_**Chapter19:Really?**_

_The next day at school,Drake was very nervous.This was the day he was proposing to Randa.Even though he and Randa had just turned 18,he was going to do it anyway.He decided to do it at lunch.Then,everyone could see how he felt.Pulling out the semi-cheap ring that was mostly paid for by Josh,Drake hoped she would say yes._

_"Randa...I need to ask you something.",Drake said,getting down on one knee.and pulled out the ring,but dropped it because his hands were shaking so much._

_"Yes,what is it?",Randa said,trying not to laugh,since she knew what Drake was asking,but she thought it was quite cute how he had dropped the ring._

_"Randa,will you marry me?",Drake asked,opening up the ring box,upside down._

_"Yes,oh yes.",Randa replied.She turned the ring box right side up.You know what the crazy thing is?That Drake and Randa had decided to elpe---3 days later!Stay tuned for more of Drake and Randa's amazing,crazy,and entertaining lives!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sorry that this chapter was so short,but tomorrow when I type this up,the chapters will be long.Believe me,they will be.**_


End file.
